


It seemed just like yesterday

by pinapple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Non-Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinapple/pseuds/pinapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Karkat grow old together. Unfortunately its one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It seemed just like yesterday

Nepeta looked down at her matesprit gently cradled in her arms. Even though his skin was damaged and peeling, his breaths short and wheezy, the bags under his eyes the darkest shed ever seen, his candy red eyes where as intense as ever. She gently caressed his face. He tried not to flinch. Since he started nearing the end of his era, everything in his body had become tender and sore. Half a year ago he started to become sluggish, unable to complete hunts with her. A month ago he became asthmatic, every breath a minor effort. A fortnight ago everything started to ache, rendering Karkat bed ridden. And today. Today he was struggling even to breath. Nepeta wished she could take him to a medical professional. But Karkat was a mutant. He was more likely to be vivisected in a house of medicine than even being culled. The very thought horrified her. 

Deep down in her heart, Nepeta knew what was truly happening, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Karkat was dying of old age. As a mutant he must have one of the shortest lifespans recorded, shorter than anyone she ever knew. The part that hurt her the most was he tried to hide it. Tried to make it out that he was okay. If he had just told her they could have been spending their last sweep together…

It seemed just like yesterday, they where fleeing from the imperial drones.

It seemed just like yesterday, with her and Karkat, settling together in the isolated middle of the wild jungle.

It seemed just like yesterday, that moment when he finally said "I love you " back.

At least this was nice. Well there something comforting, about embracing him, that accompanied the sheer terror of loosing him. He starts to rasp something. Nepeta shooshs him gently but he flails pathetically, wanting to be heard. His vocal chords don't entirely succeed but his mouth I form the words perfectly. I…lo…uooo…" Shes nod, and kisses Karkat gently, trying to get across that she understands, so he doesn't exert himself any further. Alas its to late. As Nepeta pulls back, she finds him with his eyesclosed, wearing an expression more peaceful than anything he wore living.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated and written for a-certain-k.tumblr.com


End file.
